


Worth the Wait

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 22: Free.Warning(s)/Genre:infidelity implied.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 22: Free. 
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** infidelity implied.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Worth the Wait

~

“Now, you, Mr Malfoy. Please sign here and here,” the solicitor instructed.

Nodding, Draco accepted the quill and signed. 

Once he was done, the solicitor tapped it with his wand and it rolled up, disappearing with a pop. 

Draco exhaled. 

“Congratulations,” said Astoria dryly. “You’re free of me.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “And you of me,” he reminded her.

She smiled. “Point.” Placing her hand on his arm, she said, “Be happy, Draco.” And, rising, she moved gracefully out of the room. 

The solicitor cleared his throat. “Do you have plans now, Mr Malfoy?” 

Slowly, Draco smiled. “Indeed I do.” 

~

Harry opened the door, smiling when he saw Draco. “Hey— Oof!” 

Draco, surging forward, kissed Harry and kicked the door closed behind him. Walking Harry backwards, he pressed him against the wall as he deepened the kiss. 

When they surfaced for air, Harry chuckled softly. “I take it you’re finally free?” 

“Indeed I am,” Draco said. 

“How’d Astoria take it?” 

“She was as eager as I.” Draco smirked. “I imagine she’s celebrating with her lover right now.” 

Harry’s hands settled on Draco’s arse. “Well then, what’re _we_ waiting for?” 

Draco hummed as Harry manoeuvred him towards the bedroom. “Absolutely nothing.” 

~


End file.
